Take A Breath
by jessandthedragon
Summary: ‘No…Shane…can’t breath.’ Shane’s smile dropped. ‘Mitchie? What? Where are you? Are you OK? Hello?’ Set 6 years after Camp Rock. Is Shane's love strong enough to handle this? Please review, ideas welcome. Smitchie, Naitlyn with possible Jason/OC
1. Hurry

**A/N - Hey ppl! Just a quick starter chap, but i think it's quite good! Lol, tell me what u thnk shocking ending! I'll try and update 2moro, but i've got 9 stories going nowhere fast! xD enjoy the chap!**

* * *

'Hello?'

'Shane'

'Yes Mitchie' Shane smiled, 'Missing me already?'

'No…Shane…can't breath.' Shane's smile dropped.

'Mitchie? What? Where are you? Are you OK? Hello?'

…

'Nate, help!' Shane screamed, banging on the Nate's hotel door.

'Shane? What is it? It's 2am! And I'm a little busy…' Nate answered the door in nothing but boxer shorts and a T-shirt.

'Not another one! God man, you never give up!'

'It's not like that…' He blushed.

'Listen, I don't care about that. Mitchie.' Shane said, more urgently.

'Yeah, what about her?'

'I think she might be in trouble.' Shane was almost crying now.

'Why? What happened?'

'She called me…and we were talking and then she…she…' He couldn't stop a tear from escaping his eye, 'She said she couldn't breathe.'

'**What?**' Nate's eyes almost burst out of his head. 'Have you tried calling her back?'

'Yes, and she didn't pick up.' More than one tear was flowing from his eyes now.

'OK man, give me a sec and we'll drive to her place.' Nate ran back into the bedroom and started pulling some trousers on. He obviously realised that Shane was in no fit state to drive. He looked over and saw Caitlyn asleep in the bed. He gently nudged her.

'Caity, sweetie, wake up.'

'Nate? Nate. What time is it?' Caitlyn mumbled drowsily.

'2am. Listen. Shane's here. He thinks Mitchie might be in trouble.'

Caitlyn immediately became more alert. 'Mitchie? What happened?'

'We're not sure yet. She called Shane, and said that she couldn't breathe.'

'WHAT? What happened?' Caitlyn was very worried about her best friend, especially with the state she was in.

'We don't know, we're going to drive over to the house now and check it out. I'm sorry, but I have to go, Shane's not really able to drive right now…'

'No, it's fine, but I'm coming to.' Caitlyn said, jumping out of bed and pulling her shirt on.

'Come on, let's go.' Nate said, grabbing his car keys and walking back into the hallway where he saw Shane kneeling on the floor with his head in his hands, crying.

'Shane, get yourself together. She'll be alright, we've just got to go - now.' Nate ordered as he and Caitlyn each grabbed one of Shane's arms and pulled him to the car.

…

Now, while the 3 of them are on this very long car ride, I should probably explain a few things. After all, you're probably very confused, and we have time. It has been 6 years since Shane and Mitchie first met at Camp Rock, and they have been inseparable. They realised that they had found 'the one' and one year ago, Shane had proposed to Mitchie.

/Flashback\

_Mitchie giggled. 'Where are we going Shane? It's my birthday, I have a right to know!'_

_Shane just smiled to himself and carried on driving._

'_Please Shane?' Mitchie put on her puppy-dog face._

'_No way! That face isn't going to work on me!'_

'_Please?' She repeated._

'_We're here!' Shane said, pulling over. Mitchie looked around. They were in the middle of no-where. They were in the only car on the road that stretched as far as the eye could see. And around them, there was only forest. Trees, trees and more trees._

_Mitchie laughed, 'Where are we?'_

'_This way.' Shane smiled. He walked over to Mitchie's door, took her hand and led her down a little path into the forest._

_They came out at a clearing. Mitchie gasped, realising where she was. 'The lake!'_

'_The first place we ever saw each other.'_

_Mitchie laughed. 'Well, actually, this isn't the first place we met.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Do you remember a girl, about my height, in the kitchen, with a __**very**_ _floury face?'_

_Shane thought back and his jaw dropped. 'That was you?' Mitchie nodded, 'You would think that I'd have remembered that smile…' Shane leaned in to kiss her._

_Mitchie giggled, and when Shane was about an inch from her face, she said, 'Do you want to go for a canoe ride?'_

_--_

'_Gosh! I swear we've gotten worse since Camp!' The two were now in the middle of the lake, turning in every possible direction._

'_Who cares, as long as I'm with you…' He leaned in to kiss again, when Mitchie leaned to the side. Shane fell forward, and was caught off guard, falling into the water._

'_Argh! It's freezing in here!' All Mitchie could do was laugh. 'Fine, well could you at least help me get back in the canoe?' Mitchie giggled even more and held out her hand. Shane grabbed it and pulled her into the water as well._

'_Shane! What was that for! You jerk!' She screamed, between laughs._

'_Marry me.' He said._

_Mitchie was shocked. 'What? That's a bit random! You don't even have a ring!'_

_Shane smirked, 'Oh, really! Just look in the pocket of your life jacket!'_

_Mitchie opened the pocket, and sure enough, there was a ring in there, in a tiny waterproof box._

'_Marry me.' Shane repeated._

'_Oh Shane! Yes! Yes!' She screamed, as she swam over and kissed him._

/Flashback\

They had gotten married 3 months later, and were happily married. Mitchie somehow managed to cope with Shane's touring, mainly with the help of Caitlyn and Sierra, her long-time best friends. Shane and Mitchie had a house in New Jersey. Connect 3 was currently headlining a stadium tour of America, when Shane had gotten the call.

…

'Mitchie? Hello? Are you there?' Shane banged on the door of his house. None of the lights were on. Shane pulled his set of keys out of his pocket and hurriedly started sorting through them to find the front door one.

'Mitchie? Are you here?' He said as he ran in and turned the lights on. He saw Rascal, their dog, come bounding up to him. 'Hey Mate! Have you seen Mitchie?' He asked nervously.

He started searching the downstairs as Nate and Caitlyn ran upstairs to look for her.

Shane walked into the dining-room and looked around. He paused at the French doors and looked out into the garden. He looked over at the pond that Mitchie loved so much.

His mouth went dry.

'_**Mitchie?**_'

* * *

**A/N - Wat did u think? Plz review! 10 reviews till next chap D**


	2. Forget

**A/N -Sorry people! I got home really late and hadn't expected 15 reviews!! Thank-you so much, everyone who reviewed and read xD!! i luv reviews xD they make me happy and they make me type quicker lol i can't believe it got read 160 times over night!! so this is only a filler chapter .. kind of xD its a quick one but ill try and make the next one alot longer!! xXx plz review xD**

'How is she?' Shane rushed up to the doctor as soon as he saw him walk into the lonely waiting room. It had been 4 hours. 4 hours that felt like 12 _weeks_. It was impossible to live while he knew that Mitchie was in trouble. He hadn't eaten, he hadn't drunk. Hell, he hadn't even _slept_! He just sat there, clutching onto the letter that he had found with Mitchie when he saw her by the pond. Nate and Caitlyn had stayed with him mostly, only leaving to eat and sleep. They were with him right now, just as anxious as Shane was to find out about Mitchie's condition.

'Not much better. We're preparing her for surgery now. But that's why I'm here. I need you to sign some forms in case…well in case she doesn't make it.' The doctor explained.

Shane's eyes started watering, but he held back the tears. 'What surgery?'

'Mitchie has internal bleeding. Possibly from beatings, she was in a pretty bad state when you found her?!' The doctor hinted. Shane didn't take the hint. He nodded.

'Where do I sign?' The doctor handed him a form and left. Shane walked back over to a seat next to Nate.

'Dude, are you OK?' He had been whispering to Caitlyn while the doctor was talking.

Shane looked up to see that Caitlyn was crying. 'You _**hit**_ her? Shane?! How could you!' She screamed.

'What? No! I would never hurt her!'

'Well, that's kind of what the doctor was implying man?' Nate added. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to support Caitlyn, but Shane was his best friend! He didn't think that Shane would ever hit Mitchie.

Shane didn't reply. He looked back down to his form and started writing messily.

A few minutes later the doctor came back. Shane dropped the form and stormed over to him. He grabbed him by the collar.

'I would **NEVER** hit Mitchie! I love her!' He threatened.

'That's…that's not what I was implying! I never believed that you could have hurt her! I was just saying that someone had hurt her!' The doctor managed to stutter out, while Nate let go of Caitlyn and ran over to Shane.

'Let him go! You're not exactly helping your case are you?' Nate screamed. Shane slowly released his grip.

'Sorry…about that…' Shane mumbled. He walked back over to his seat and out his head in his hands.

'It's fine, actually, Mitchie's nearly ready for surgery, so I was wondering if you had finished with the form?' Shane didn't move. Nate walked over and picked up the form.

The doctor was leaving when Shane looked up. 'Can I see her?' He shouted, 'I mean…can I see her before she goes into surgery?'

The doctor hesitated. 'Sure, this way please.' Shane dropped the letter and ran up to the doctor.

Nate wondered back over to Caitlyn.

'Should we go with them?' Caitlyn wondered aloud.

'I think they need to be alone.'

'True…' Caitlyn's eyes wondered over to the piece of paper that Shane had left on the seat.

'Nate, pass me that.' Caitlyn asked. He looked over to what she was looking at and passed her the note.

_Shane,_

_It's not your fault. But forget about me. Go live your own life. I was just holding you back._

_Mitchie._

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy!! Did you like it? Lolz, review nd tell me xD even if you didnt, i still wanna no!! 10 reviews till next chap!! which will hopefully be up earlier 2moro xD i have more time 2moro xD the more reviews, the longer the chapter!! oh plus, who likes demi's new album?? I LUVED it xD ma fave songs xD except 4 jonas ofcourse!!**


	3. Cry

**:( im very angry with every1 thats read this story who hasnt reviewed. very! :( i sed 10 reviews ppl! iv waited 5 days and i still only got 9 for this chap! do u not like it? caus if u dont then TELL ME!! lolz i wanna no!! also - if this story starts gettin un-smitchie-ish dont blame me! blame -MiNNi3'x! she told me not 2 make it cheesey lyk brown eyed girl so this 1s gunna b not cliche xD luv that word!**

**thankus!! -**

**I SO TOTALY MEANT 2 THANK 4EVERYOUNG B4 CAUS THEY READ THE 1ST CHAP IN THE 1ST MINUTE IT CAME UP SO THANKU!!**

**otha thankus 2 ForGottenThoughts93, jblove3, future-rokkstarr, lewstar13, penguinsrpals, 0o SillyLily o0, Tinatheturtle, pink princess 16, Strawberryandjam, PutYourSmileOn, zvforever, RaNdOmMuFFiNlOvEr, cHaRiSmA DoLi ArIeLIE, -MiNNi3'x, ransom-spunk, novella2008, Sherra1018, and ersy!!**

**btw ersy nice 2 hav u bak xD**

**oh nd thanks 2 every1 else hoo subscribed/favourited nd everythin!! that means alot but i luv it even more if u review :D lolz plus if u do ill put ur nme up there with others on diff. chaps so evry1 else noes how nice u r xD im bribing...is it working? xD **

**enjoy the chap!**

'Mitchie?' Shane whispered in her ear. 'I'm here for you. Please be OK.' Shane felt the tears fall softly from his eyes. She still lay still.

'Got the news today

But they said you had to stay

A little bit longer and you'd be fine

When I thought it'd all be done

When I thought it'd all been said

A little bit longer and you'll be fine…' Shane whispered in her ear.

'Excuse me? Mr Gray? We need you to leave now. Mitchie has to go into surgery.' The nurse smiled apologetically at Shane. 'Trust me, she'll be fine. We have the best doctors working on her.'

Shane looked desperately to the nurse and back to the lifeless body that lay before him. He nodded.

'I love you Mitchie.' He whispered as he kissed her on the head and left the room.

Shane walked back out to the fairly empty waiting room. It was only now that he noticed the other people in there. There were a few people dotted around. A middle-aged man, carefully nursing his hand, an elderly woman, with a sour expression and two teenage girls in the corner.

He walked over to where Nate and Caitlyn were sitting, and realised that they were now accompanied by his parents-in-law, his parents and Jason.

'Hey.' He said in a low tone.

'Shane? Is she alright?' Connie asked nervously. It was obvious that she had been crying.

'I don't know.' He fought back the tears and sat down. 'They're taking her in for surgery now.'

'We know. Nate filled us in.' Shane noticed the slightly evil glances that he was getting from Steve. It was obvious that Caitlyn had also filled them in. But he stayed silent.

After a few minutes, Jason piped up.

'Shane? Do you want to come with me to get coffee for everyone?'

'No.' He replied calmly.

'You look like you need it.'

'No.' He replied again, just as calmly as before.

'Please?'

'If it'll make you shut-up?' Jason nodded, 'Fine, I'll come.'

They walked over to the hospital café silently. Jason ordered the coffee and turned to Shane.

'You think I hit her, don't you.' Shane asked.

'No.' Jason said solemnly.

'Thanks.'

'But I do think that other people will. So I need you to tell me if you did.'

'No! Who do you think I am? I would never hit her! I _love_ her!' Shane outburst.

'I know.' Jason said, putting his arm around Shane. Shane smiled slightly on the inside. He -wasn't ready to smile on the outside. Jason could be a complete idiot at times, but it was nice to know that someone trusted him. He was probably the only person from that room that didn't hate him right now. Jason paid for the coffee and they carried it back to the room.

The group sat in silence for the next few minutes. Shane had his head in his hands. His parents, Denise and Paul, were talking quietly. Connie was crying, whilst Steve was comforting her. Nate and Caitlyn were asleep. And Jason was just sipping his coffee and staring ahead.

'Hi!' Shane heard two peppy voices through his hands. 'We were just wondering…aren't you Connect 3?'

'_Great. Just what I need. Two more fan girls.__'_ He thought to himself.

'Yeah. Hi.' Jason answered politely. 'What are your names?' Ever the gentleman…

'I'm Alice and this is Abby'

'Hi Alice, hi Abby.'

'Yeah, ummmm, we were just wondering if you'd all sign my cast?'

'Sure. Have you got a pen.' Shane heard a scribble.

'Shane? Are you awake?'

'No.' I answered and heard a snicker. Stupid girls…

'Shane will you sign Alice's cast please?'

'Leave me alone…'

'Shane?' He heard his mother warn him. He hesitated for a moment, then looked up. He took the pen from Jason.

_Get better. Shane Gray._ He wrote on the cast.

He noticed the disappointed look that Alice gave him when she read the message. Jason poked Nate. And again. And again. And when it finally became obvious to him that Nate was not waking up anytime quickly, he wrapped the pen around Nate's fingers and guided his hand to write the message.

Shane watched the girls giggle.

'So? What are you all doing here?' Abby asked.

'Family business.' Shane answered simply.

'Where's Mitchie? Would she be able to sign the cast as well?'

_--_

It is at this moment that I should probably mention that Mitchie had been offered a contract with the same record company as Connect 3, and she had almost immediately become a sensation.

_--_

'She's not available at the moment.' Jason answered.

'Where is she?' Abby became persistent.

'Well, it's obvious she's not here, isn't it?!' Shane spat.

'Shane!'

'Oh, is she why you're here?' Alice questioned.

'Go away.' Shane said, putting his head back in his hands before the tears started streaming again.

'I think it would be better if you left now.' Jason said, 'Sorry.'

'We'll leave if you get Mitchie to sign the cast!' Abby said.

'YOU THINK IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU, DON'T YOU?! WELL I TOLD YOU THAT MITCHIE ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW. SHE'S A LITTLE BUSY DYING. SO I'D BE THANKFUL IF YOU JUST LEFT NOW!' Shane screamed, unable to control his emotions. After he was done, he just went back to sitting there.

'Sorry, you'd better leave.' Jason apologised

'What was all that about?' Shane heard the girls whisper as they left.

--

'Is anyone here for Mitchie Torres?' Shane jumped up as he heard the doctor's voice again.

'Me! Us…we're here. Is she OK?' She pleaded.

'Well, actually we have some news. The operation was successful. We stopped the bleeding. But we lost her for a moment. A lot of the bleeding was around her heart, and that caused it a lot of pressure. She's stable currently, but she's in a coma. And we're not sure if she's going to wake up. We won't know for quite a long time.'

That was all Shane needed to hear. Tears started running uncontrollably as he got up, and threw the chair that he had been sitting on. He ran out of the building and got in his car. He drove. He needed to escape.

'_She__'__s not coming back.__'_ Was all he could think to himself. _'__She__'__s not coming back and it__'__s all your fault__…'_

**THATS THE CHAP! xD ok plus 2 make up 4 my sniffs hurt feelings (xD) i want atleast 10 reviews b4 i update again! and i mean it this time!!**

**warning -**

**death is the number 1 killer in the whole of the USA...tell you friends**

**xD oh nd that was a long chap so ... idk just review plz!! it makes me type faster!! xD**


	4. Awake

**A/N - OK im officialy bak 2 ma happy state :D 11 reviews!! thnk u ppl!! hoeva u r xD **

**Thanx 2 -jblove3, glossygirl101, KevinJonasIsMyLeprechaun, midnightwriter1898, Smitchie-Shipper, RockonForever123 :D**

**B4 I 4GET - this chap is dedicated 2 -MiNNi3'x XD**

'Mitchie?'

'What?'

'Mitchie? Are you awake?'

'What?' She repeated.

'Come quick! She's awake! Doctor?!'

Mitchie just sat there confused while a bunch of people crowded her.

'Mitchie?'

'Oh my gosh!'

'Are you awake?'

Mitchie looked up to see a crowd of people playing with some machines. There were 3 tearful adults, 2 women and a man. There was another man there as well, but he was not crying. There were 2 good-looking boys, probably in their 20's and a girl, also probably in her 20's, and they were all crying.

Mitchie closed her eyes to escape the noise.

'Where am I?' She whispered.

All of the noise stopped suddenly.

'What did you say honey?' One of the tearful ladies asked.

'Where am I?' She said a little louder, 'And who are all of you?'

--

'She doesn't remember us!' Steve put this arm around his wife. It was so unfair. They had been waiting 1 and a half months for Mitchie to come out of her coma. And now, she had, but she had know idea who her own _parents_ were!

'Who are you? Where am I? What?' Everyone stood there, shocked as they watched Mitchie thrashing around in her bed, wires falling out of her, screaming at the top of her voice.

'What's wrong with her?' Nate whispered. He wasn't very good with hospitals, let alone wires.

'I don't know - I'm scared' Caitlyn whispered back.

'I'm sorry, you'd better leave. I'll be out to talk to you in a minute.' The doctor said as a lot of people rushed over to Mitchie. The group just backed out of the room and went to the waiting room where they sat in silence.

After about ten minutes Nate spoke up.

'Is she going to be OK?'

'I don't know Nate' Jason replied quietly. Then the doctor walked in.

'Is she OK?' Steve begged for hope.

'I…I'm very sorry, but Mitchie seems to have amnesia. The shock of seeing so many people at once scared her. You'd better not surprise her too much. She can't remember much. Once she had calmed down, Mitchie told me that she could remember her parents slightly. But she couldn't remember who the other people were.

'Oh.' Was all Connie could say as she bent down her head to cry again.

'What happens now?' Steve asked.

'Well…we need to keep her here for about a week to do some tests and to make sure that she is OK, but if everything is alright, you should be able to take her home next week.'

'Thank-you doctor. Can we see her?'

'I'm sorry, but I think it's best if you wait until tomorrow to see her.'

'OK Doctor.'

The doctor turned and left the group to themselves.

'Someone should tell Shane.' Jason stated. Connie started crying harder, and Jason did not understand why.

'What if she doesn't remember him?' She cried.

'All the better' Caitlyn smirked through the tears.

'Well, fine then, if no-one else is going too, I'll tell Shane!' Jason shouted. He didn't understand how anyone believed that Shane could hurt the girl that he loved so much. Had everyone been blind for the past 6 years?

'Why should you tell that bully? He's probably the reason that she's in this whole mess!'

'Think what you think - he deserves to know!' Jason screamed back as he ran out of the hospital and too his car. He angrily started punching the number into his mobile, and he pressed the call button.

'Hello?' A nervous voice answered the phone.

'Shane?'

'Jason?'

'Where are you?'

'New Jersey. Why?'

'I need to talk to you.'

'Why? What happened? Is Mitchie OK?' He asked nervously.

'I need to talk to you.' He repeated steadily. 'I'll be there in 30 minutes.'

Jason hung up and sighed. He put the keys in the ignition and started to drive.

--

'Shane? Are you here?' Jason had used his key to get in, and could not see Shane. He could not find him downstairs, so he checked upstairs. He got to the back-bedroom and looked around. Torn wallpaper. Thrown furniture everywhere. It was not how he remembered it. He looked out of the window and saw Shane sitting by the pond.

Jason ran downstairs and out of the French doors.

'Shane! Thank-god you're alright!'

'Why wouldn't I be. My wife is dying in hospital and I cant bear to show my face there because everyone thinks I hit her. What could possibly be wrong?' Shane's expression did not change as he spoke. He did not even turn around to see Jason.

'Well you've been gone for a month and a half!? Where were you?'

'Around.'

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes while Jason tried to figure out how to tell Shane about Mitchie.

'Shane I have something that I need to tell you.' Jason started. Still Shane didn't move. 'But I don't know how exactly to say this. And I'm worried about how you're going to react.' He admitted.

There was the first, small sign of emotion in Shane's eyes for a month and a half. 'Is Mitchie OK?'

'Well, yes and no.'

'She's awake?!' Shane started gaining hope.

'Well…yes but…she…she can't remember a lot.'

Shane's expression changed from hopeful, back to his mournful one. 'Wha…what do you mean?' He stuttered.

'She has amnesia. She couldn't even remember her parents.'

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, when tears started steaming uncontrollably from his eyes as he ran to his car.

'Shane! Shane? Are you OK?' Jason watched Shane run. Once he was gone, he sighed.

**REVIEW PLZ!! xD 10 more reviews!! xD thx**


	5. Change

**Hey ppl!! :D happy day xD vote jonas for the new act for the ema mtv awards!! lolz xD only a short a/n 2day...oh oh! shoka chap.!!**

**Extra thanx 2 - mrpresidentnickjonas, huffle-bibin, JJAM4JBF2, Ginnycrazy, PuDdInGz, AlexaJ, itsk4yl4duh and XJonas-JadeX xD thx ppl!**

'Michelle?' Connie called up to her daughter. It had been a long three months. Michelle had begun to get her life back, well most of it. She was still friends with Caitlyn, Nate and Jason. She could remember who her parents now. But there was a few things that she was missing. All the music was gone from her life. She did not even remember how good at singing she was! Her parents had been careful to make sure that she knew nothing about her music career, she had not been told about her nickname - Mitchie - , she did not know that Nate and Jason were part of Connect 3 (Connect 3 had decided to stop producing for a while), she had not been told about Camp Rock, and she had not been told about Shane.

'_It__'__s all for the best.__'_ Connie reminded herself everyday. She was afraid for her daughter. She still heard her screaming in the night. She knew that Mitchie had nightmares, but that she could not remember then the next morning. And she guessed that the nightmares were about her old life. Michelle would remember little things, but rarely. And when she did, she fell to the ground, and had what seemed to be a panic attack. But when she did remember things, she would never remember Shane.

They were afraid for her. Everyone was. That's why they hid her past.

'Michelle?'

'Yes mom?'

'I need you to go and get some milk.'

'OK mom, I'll go now.' Michelle smiled. She got some money out of her mom's purse and walked down the street to the corner shop.

As she walked in and over to the milk, she saw Jason talking to another boy, with black, long-ish hair. She walked over to them.

'Hi Jase' She giggled. She like Jason. A lot.

'Hey Michelle!' He smiled back. That was probably the main reason that she liked him. He was always smiling. 'This is Shane.'

'Hi Shane.' Mitchie frowned. The name sounded familiar, but she could not remember anyone called Shane. Plus, she had started getting a headache.

'Hi Michelle.' Shane could not get the courage to smile at her.

'What's up?' Jason looked worriedly at Michelle. She looked confused, and he didn't want her to get 'upset'.

'Not much - just getting the milk. Hey, are we still on for tonight.' Her smile returned, thinking about tonight.

'Yeah, I was thinking we could go to the lake?' Michelle couldn't help notice the slightly shocked and dirty look that Shane gave Jason. She didn't think that she was going to like this boy.

'Sounds great! I've got to go - mom's waiting for the milk.' She smiled, giving Jason a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned to Shane and offered her hand, 'It was nice to meet you Shane.' Shane accepted her hand and gave her a slight smile.

_- __'__So, does your voice sound better over here?__'_

'_Why don__'__t we get in one of these things and you can tell me?__'__ -_

Mitchie crashed to the floor and started shivering and screaming at the same time.

'What's wrong with her?' Shane shouted at Jason.

'I told you man, she has panic attacks!'

'Why?' Shane was distraught.

'I'll explain later, just help me get her home!' Shane picked up Michelle, bridal style, and carried her out of the shop, while Jason apologised and paid for the milk. He walked out of the shop and ran to follow Shane.

--

'Shane, we need to talk.' Connie said to Shane, who was currently standing at Michelle's bedroom door, staring at her. He reluctantly followed Connie to the kitchen.

'Shane…'

'I still love her.' He blurted out, looking down.

'I know Shane, but she doesn't love you.' Connie said. There was no point in hiding the truth, she might as well state the facts.

'I know, but maybe if we tell her -' He said desperately, but Connie cut him off

'No Shane. You saw what happened earlier. She's unstable. We _can__'__t _tell her everything. She would crash. Plus, she's happy with Jason.'

'I'm her husband!'

'Well maybe you should have thought about that before you hospitalised her!' Connie was angry now, and screaming at her son-in-law.

'What? I can't believe you think that I would _hurt_ her!'

'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!' Connie screamed.

'FINE! I WAS JUST LEAVING ANYWAY!' Shane screamed as he ran out of the house and slammed the door. So much had changed since he had been gone. What had happened to his mother-in-law? They had always been such good friends, and now…well now everything was different.

**wat did y'all thnk? xD review nd tell me!! :D**


	6. Why

**A/N - OMJ! soz it took me so long 2 update! iv had so many ideas! but iv finally settled on 1...or 2...or 3 xD AND im going to try and right the next chap right now! so review quickly and i might put it up tonight!!**

**Special thanks - Dj Dorie, DisenchantedChick, kiayame-san, Rockergirluntil4ever, jahluv18, vampirelover13, maria08bernal, jasminekpk :D thanks!!**

'Shane?'

'Jason? What the hell is wrong with you?'

'What did I do?'

'Well, umm, lets see, well, **you****'****re taking my wife on a DATE?**' He spat down the phone.

'Shane she's lost. She's confused. I'm just trying to help!'

'Help how exactly?'

'Well…I don't know, it just happened. I only like her as a friend - I swear! I'm not trying to take her away from you!'

'Well, she likes you! I can't believe you! You said you're taking her to the lake! Wait - not _our_ lake?'

'No, she doesn't know about Camp Rock, or the lake, or Connect 3, or her singing, or -'

'She doesn't know that she can sing?' Shane was so confused. How could these people hold back such an important part of her life?

'We're protecting her Shane, you have to understand!'

'Protecting her from what? Her life?!'

'Shane! Listen! OK! Maybe if you just talk to Michelle - '

'Michelle? What happened to Mitchie?'

'She remembered it as Michelle -'

'Then **tell her she****'****s wrong!**' Shane screamed desperately.

'Listen Shane! We can't do that! You saw what happened! I swear I don't love her except as a sister!'

'How do I know that?' Shane was crying now. Everything was just so messed up!

'Shane I promise!'

'God, promises don't seem to count anymore!' Shane said, slamming down the phone. He was crying, and could barely see where he was going, but he still turned on the car and started to drive.

--

'Jason.'

'Shane?' Jason opened his front door to see Shane standing there, with red puffy eyes.

'I can't live without her.' He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

'Dude, come inside.' Jason said, pulling his arm.

'I can't Jason! Don't you understand? I _love _her, more than anything!'

'Shane? Shane. Calm down.' Jason said, shaking him, when he noticed something. 'SHANE? ARE YOU CUTTING YOURSELF?' Shane just looked down to his wrists and more tears flow.

'Its better than this kind of pain. I can handle that kind of pain. At least I know that that kind of pain's going to stop.'

Jason looked to the floor. All of a sudden he felt very guilty. He hadn't realised just how much pain that Mitchie was putting him through.

'Shane… stop it! Cutting your self's not going to help!'

'How do you know?'

'I just…I…well…I don't know! But its just wrong!'

'Everything's wrong!'

Jason just stayed quiet. He couldn't say anything to that.

--

'Jason? Baby! Are you home?' Michelle called.

'Michelle!' Jason said nervously. 'Yeah, but I…ummmm…why don't we just stay here tonight…instead of going to the lake?'

Michelle frowned. 'Why?'

'Ummmm, well…' Jason walked out on to the doorstep and pulled the door until it was almost shut. 'You know my friend Shane?'

Michelle's frown grew. The sad boy. 'Yeah.'

'Well, umm, he's kind of having so problems right now, so he's going to be staying with me for a while…and I don't really think he's in a fit state to be left alone…' Jason shuddered at the thought of Shane sitting on his new bed, as Jason walked around, trying to find and get rid of all of the sharp objects in the room. Even the thought of it scared Jason.

'Oh. Well. OK. What should we do?' Michelle immediately felt bad for judging Shane so quickly. It was probably the problems that had made him seem so unhappy today.

'Well, I got us a DVD…' He noticed that Michelle's expression didn't change, 'And I've got popcorn?' He chuckled as Michelle's head lifted up and her eyes sparkled.

--

'Shane?' Michelle said as she walked into the living room, and saw him on the sofa. She smiled nervously at him, but his expression was still blank.

'I was just leaving…' He mumbled, getting up. Mitchie stood there as she heard the door slam.

--

Jason was in bed as he heard the door slam downstairs. He heard running up the stairs. He peeked out of his bedroom door just in time to see Shane go into his bedroom with a girl. A girl who wasn't Michelle. His frown grew as he went back to bed.

**A/N - Did u like it? Soz bout the Jitchie...I don't really like it either. And OMJ POOR SHANE!! Im gunna b reckless and ask 4 15 reviews till next chapter xD last time i got 10 so quick! lolz thanks 4 reading!!**


	7. Hope

**A/N - i no, im stil waiting on 3 reviews, but i couldn't wait to put this chap up - its a shocker!!**

**SPECIAL MENTION 2 mmg1195 CAUS ITS THERE BIRTHDAY!! HI -5 !!**

**Thank 2 - XoxMountainGirlxoX, mmg1195, spamisthename**

'Shane?'

'Hi Michelle. Jason's upstairs.'

'OK.' She said, turning to go up. She stopped and turned back. 'Actually. I wanted to get to know you. How are things?'

'Not great.'

'Oh…well…'

'Do you like music?' He questioned.

Mitchie was completely taken aback. Out of all the questions that he could of asked her, why did he ask that? 'I…well…ummmm, not really…I'm not really into music.'

'Oh. Well, umm, what do you like?' The conversation felt forced. It had never felt like that before with Mitchie. The words had just flowed naturally.

'I, I write a lot, I guess.'

'Really? Like, umm,' Shane tried to hide his excitement, 'like songs?'

Mitchie laughed, 'No! I write stories. I'm awful with rhymes!'

Shane was very confused. Was all of the old Mitchie gone? Rhymes had never confused Mitchie before. Most of her songs didn't even rhyme!

'Oh.'

'Michelle? Michelle! What are you doing here?' Jason called, running down the stairs.

'I came to see you!' She giggled. 'And I wanted to get to know Shane.' She added quickly.

'Well, I've got to go…' Shane trailed off, walking out.

'What happened to him?' This 'Shane' person was really getting on her nerves. Very confusing, and very rude to Jason. Plus, he never smiled!

'He…' Jason looked lost. 'He had some trouble…with a girl. The girl that he loved, well, she…she doesn't love him anymore. Well, not exactly. It's not her fault. She…well, lets just say that Shane had to say goodbye…and he's really not very good with goodbyes.

_- __'__I don__'__t want to say goodbye__'__ Mitchie pouted, looking at the white figure._

_The white figure laughed, __'__Mitchie, look at me.__'__ The figure held her chin, __'__It__'__s only for a little while, I__'__ll be back before you know it__'__ It said as it leaned in to kiss her. -_

'Argh!' Michelle screamed as her head fell to her hands and she started screaming.

--

'Shane?' Jason called, hearing the front door open. He heard giggles and immediately regretted calling out. Shane walked into the room, with his arm around yet another girl. But this time he was smiling. Your jaw dropped. This was the first time you had seen Shane smile since…well since Mitchie.

'Hey Jase, this is Helen.'

'Hi Jason!' The girl said smiling, 'Its really nice to meet you.' she said walking towards Jason. Jason held out his hand for her to shake, but she looked at it, laughed and pulled you into a bear hug.

'Hey Helen, are you coming upstairs?' Shane was laughing in the doorway.

'Sure!' She giggled.

--

It had been yet another month. Another month and Mitchie had still not remembered anything. A month that Shane had spent with Helen. Shane had been a bit happier this month. He had actually smiled. It was nice seeing him smile again. It was nice seeing him with company again. And Helen was nice. Always smiling and giggling, just like Michelle. But everyone could tell that the hole in Shane's heart was not gone yet. It would never be gone without the old Mitchie.

The couple were sitting on the sofa, watching an old episode of Scrubs. Helen stroked Shane's hair out of his face.

'Shane I think we need to talk.' She said quietly.

'About what?' he looked up desperately.

'About us. I don't think its going to work. look, your a really sweet guy. and I know that I love you. but you don't love me. you love someone else'

'I'm so sorry Helen.'

'Don't worry about it.'

'Thank you' he whispered.

'Bye Shane' Helen said as she got up and kissed his forehead, before swiftly leaving the room.

Shane sat there and watched her leave, waiting for the door to slam before walking into the kitchen and pulling a knife out of the kitchen drawers.

As he held the knife an inch away from his wrist he paused, as tears started streaming from his face.

He hadn't had to do this since he had met Helen. He hadn't been lonely enough. But now…with Helen gone…he needed something to take the pain away.

It wasn't Helen's fault. He knew that he didn't love her. He knew that he never would. He knew that she knew. And he knew that it would never work out. But having her made him miss Mitchie even more…

--

Two weeks later, Shane was moping around the house. He hadn't left it. He hadn't changed clothes. He hadn't even _showered_.

_Did you forget? That I was even alive. Did you forget? Everything we ever had. Did you for-_

Shane picked up his phone.

'Hello?'

'Shane?'

'Helen!' He was shocked. He hadn't heard from Helen since the break-up. 'What's up?'

'Shane…I…umm…I need to tell you something.'

'What's wrong?' He said worried.

'Shane. I'm pregnant.'

**A/N - OH! CLIFFY! 15 reviews till next chap... i hav some surprises in for this story...**


	8. Baby

**A/N - YAY!! lolz xD im so close to finishing it :D thanks to the.vulture for reviewing!! :( guys!! iv lost a bunch of my reviewers!! are people getting bored? :( review if u liked it - please!!**

'You - You're what?'

'I'm pregnant Shane.' She replied, just as nervously as before.

'Is it mine?' He managed to whisper out.

'Of course it's yours.' Shane could hear tears on the end of the line.

'I'm sorry Helen. I know you wouldn't do that to me. It's just - its just I - I don't know - I - I - '

'Shane…what should I do?' He heard her whisper.

'Don't worry Helen, I'll be right over.'

'OK.'

'Bye.' He said, ending the call.

--

'Shane!' Shane was about to ring the doorbell when the door had opened, and Helen had thrown herself into his chest, crying. Shane just let her cry on his shoulder, while he rested his head on hers.

'Shhhh Helen, it's going to be OK.'

'Why? But - but I -'

'Calm down. If not for you or I, for the baby.' This only made her cry heavier. 'Let's go inside.' Shane pulled Helen into the hallway and shut the door behind him. He brought her into the living-room and they both collapsed on the sofa. Helen placed her head back on Shane's shoulder, still crying.

'What do I do Shane? Should I keep it?'

'Yes. Please Helen, don't kill it.'

'But what do I do? What's going to happen if I do keep it? I mean, what if the newspapers find out? What's going to happen to _us_? What's going to happen to the baby? I can't give it up for adoption. How would my baby live thinking that it's parents didn't love it?'

'Don't worry Helen. Calm down. You'll hurt the baby.'

'How can you say don't worry? How can you say that it'll be OK? How do you know?'

'I just do! Listen! You have to calm down! I promise you, everything will be OK. Listen, I'll take care of the press. It'll be OK.'

Shane heard her gulp down her tears. 'I'm so sorry Shane! I didn't want this to happen. I don't want this to affect you. I know that the press will _crucify_ you!'

'N - no Helen. This baby is just as much my problem as it is yours. I want to be a part of it's life.'

'Thanks Shane. You're so sweet…' Helen said, leaning in to kiss him, but Shane pulled back.

'Helen, I'm only saying this because I know you're in a vulnerable place right now, and I don't want to take advantage of you. Are you sure that your not just trying to kiss me because you're upset, and that you wont regret this when you calm down?' He questioned, biting his lip and wiping away her tears.

Helen looked up at Shane. 'You're right Shane. I'm sorry, I think that…that maybe we should just be friends?'

Shane smiled. 'Friends.'

'Thanks Shane.' She smiled too.

'I'll always be there for you. And the baby too.' He added patting her tummy.

'8 months to go.' She said.

'And I'll help you every step of the way.' He grinned, and then gasped, noticing his watch. 'Shoot! Is that the time? I have to go. Jason's going to be worried.'

'It's fine Shane. You go. I'll be alright.' She beamed at him as Shane got up and kissed her on the top of her head.

'Thanks Helen. I'll call you tomorrow OK?'

'OK'

--

'Shane?! Where were you? I was so worried! I was about to call the police! Are you OK? Are you hurt? Did you do anything stupid?' Jason said, noticing Shane's solemn look as he walked in the door.

'Helen…she - she - '

'Helen?! Is she OK?' Jason was suddenly alarmed. He hadn't heard about Helen for a week, from when he had found Shane…with the kitchen knife held to his wrist. Jason shook off the thought.

'No - she…she - '

'Shane?' He said clearly. 'Is Helen OK?'

'She's pregnant.' Shane blurted out.

'Oh. Oh no! Gosh!' Jason said and then, noticing someone in the living-room doorway, he quickly added, 'Oh yeah, someone - ummmm - Lindsay is here for you.'

Shane looked up to see a girl that he did not recognise crying in the doorway.

'How could you?!' She shrieked at him.

'What?' He screeched back, genuinely confused.

'**She****'****s **pregnant? **She****'****s pregnant?!** What about **me**?'

'What about you?'

'What about us and _our_ baby?'

'**OUR **baby?'

'Well, almost!' She screamed, still crying, and now clutching her stomach.

'Our…what…huh…us…you…baby?' Shane stumbled, walking into the living-room and falling on the sofa.

'Lindsay, I think you'd better leave.' Jason said. He had seen and spoken to this girl for half an hour, and she seemed awful. Plus, she had never mentioned about a baby?!

'Fine!' She shrieked at him, stomping out and slamming the door behind her. Jason walked over to Shane and joined him, collapsed on the sofa.

'What do I do Jason?' Shane whispered.

'I don't know Shane…'

**shock!! omj!! shane? whats he been up to? what about mitchie? if you want to know what happens - press the funny button and review ppl!! thanks! only asking for 10 reviews this time :D**


	9. Lies

**A/N - Just a quickie cause i want you all to read the chap!! Thanks to Jonasluver15165, shewhoshallwrite for reviewing!! And special mention goes to Sherra1018 for being smart xD...enjoy! Oh! And next chapters a SHOCKING one!!**

'**Shane**?!' Lindsay called, banging on the front door.

'Lindsay? Lindsay, he's not here.'

'Where is he?'

'Out.'

'Where?'

'With friends.'

'Let me in. I'll wait for him.' Jason was about to object, but Lindsay pushed past him and went into the living-room. He would have said some things, but then he remembered the baby, and he told himself to calm down.

'Lindsay, what do you want?'

'The Bitch! How does she think she can just go away with taking Shane and taking all his money!'

'Lindsay, what are you talking about?'

'That slut! Getting pregnant!'

'Who? Helen?! Helen is not a slut!'

'I was going to get him! Shane was right where I wanted him!'

'Lindsay!'

'What?'

'Shhhh, calm down, you'll hurt the baby.' Lindsay laughed. 'What?' Jason was puzzled.

'Oh my gosh?! You believed me?! That is just **too** funny!'

'What?' Jason wondered again.

'You idiot. There is no baby! I'm not pregnant?! Ha! That's rich.'

'Then…then why did you tell Shane you were pregnant?'

'Duh! She's pregnant. I'll tell the press that we both are. They write a story. I get famous. I get money! Easy!' Lindsay explained.

'Then…why - huh?' Jason was still very confused.

'Nate? Did you close your window?' Lindsay and Jason turned their heads to see Shane, Nate and Caitlyn coming through the doorway, smiling.

'Yep' The three stopped as soon as they saw Lindsay.

'Lindsay.'

'Shane?' Lindsay questioned.

'What are you doing here?' His voice was barely a whisper.

'I came to talk. About the baby.'

'The _baby_?' Nate squeaked.

'Our baby.' Lindsay corrected him.

'_**You**__**'**__**re baby**_?' Caitlyn shouted. She had only just started trusting Shane again, after what happened with Mitchie. But now, this?! This was just too much.

'Lindsay. I think you'd better leave. I'll talk to you later.' Shane said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists.

'Fine. Bye Shane!' She said cheerfully, skipping out of the room.

'Shane?! What is this?!' Caitlyn screamed.

'Yeah dude, she's _pregnant_?' Nate questioned as well.

'She - yeah. She - I don't know.' Shane stuttered.

'No!' Jason cut in. 'No! She's not!'

'She - she's not?' Shane could barely get the words out of his mouth.

'No! She's pretending! She - she's going to tell the press! And she's going to try and get money! And she - '

'Jason! **Jason**!' Shane screamed. 'Shut up!'

'She's not pregnant?' Caitlyn quizzed carefully.

'Nope!' Jason said happily.

'That's great!' Nate smiled, and they all collapsed on the sofa.

'Wait. _**Shane?!**_ Caitlyn said, raising her voice. 'You had an **affair**?'

'What about Mitchie?' Nate said.

'_Michelle_ and I are over.' Shane said sarcastically, gulping down the tears.

'And plus, he's had two!' Jason added.

'Two?!' Caitlyn and Nate questioned at the same time.

'Thanks Jason.' Shane said, still with the sarcasm, 'About that…I need to tell you something.'

'Shane. What have you done?' Nate said desperately.

'I…Helen's pregnant.'

'Helen?' Nate asked.

'My ex-girlfriend.'

'Shane?! What are you going to do?' Caitlyn asked.

'What about the press?' Nate said, desperate.

'What about _Mitchie_?' Caitlyn pointed out.

'I know - I - I…' Shane said desperately. 'I still don't know.'

**A/N - MY PLEADING NOTE - _PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! IM BEGGING YOU!! YOU WONT REGRET IT IF YOU DO - BECAUSE AS SOON AS I GET 10 REVIEWS IM GOING TO PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS A SHOCKER!! LIKE AN UTTER SHOCKER!! SO REVIEWS ASAP SO I CAN PUT IT UP PLEASE!!_**


	10. Memories

**A/N - THANKYOU!! thankyou to everyone who reviewed!! here's the shocker chapter...well it is in my head, but i wrote it so i hope its good for other people as well xD also - i just wanted to ask if anyone's actually watched the full official Camp Rock trailer - i watched it for the first time yesterday and it's really good!! so thanks to My Personal Rose for reviewing for the first time!! NOTE - italics are normally memories, but i think that you should be able to tell what everything is. if you don't, tell me and i'll explain. lolzi popzi!! xD enjoy -**

Michelle was walking to Jason's after her shift at Moonbucks Coffee House. It was only a short walk, but Michelle had a sudden craving for mints, so she stopped at the corner-shop.

'Hey Darren!' She greeted the shopkeeper cheerfully.

'Hey Michelle. What can I get you?'

'A pack of soft mints please.'

'OK. Hey, have you seen the newspaper today?' He questioned.

'Umm, no?'

'You might want to.' Michelle was confused. She never read the news. Darren knew that, so what could be so important that she needed to see it?

'Oh. Umm…OK. Can I have today's newspaper as well please?'

'Sure…that's 1.29 please.' Michelle handed him the money and took the change.

On the way out, Michelle popped a mint and unrolled the newspaper.

_**ROCK STAR SHANE GRAY CHEATING ON WIFE?**_

_**We have very trustworthy source that tells us that Shane Gray, the Rock star from the band **__**'**__**Connect 3**__**'**__** who is married to singer Mitchie Torres, has had a recent affair with her and another girl. Is this true? If it is, we ask, why would Shane cheat on the girl that he seemed to love so much? The girl who changed him from bad-boy-of-the-press to rose-bringing-lover-boy, just with a few canoe rides.**_

_**Shane and Mitchie met 7 years ago, at Shane**__**'**__**s uncle**__**'**__**s camp. They have been dating ever since, and got married about two years ago. But recently, little has been heard from either Connect 3, who are **__**'**__**Taking a break**__**'**__**, or Mitchie Torres, who has a record deal with the same company as Connect 3.**_

_**Our source, Lindsay Sway, tells us that Shane was romantically involved with her and another girl, yet to be named, for over a month. She also says that she is pregnant with his baby?! Is there really a little Gray-ling on the way? When we asked Lindsay how Shane reacted to the news of the pregnancy, she says that he **__**'**__**threw a fit, screaming and shouting at her, throwing whatever caught his eye**__**'**__**. She also says that she is worried of the effect of having being physically abused may have on the baby**__**'**__**s growth. We asked Lindsay whether Shane meant to be a part of this baby**__**'**__**s life. She said that he said that he would rather die that be the baby**__**'**__**s father.**_

_**There is no comment so far from Shane**__**'**__**s band mates - Nate Beige and Jason Green.**_

_**THE MOON asks - where is the old Shane Gray?**_

- _'__Sorry__…__ I mean__…__sorry__…'_

'_You said that already?__'_

'_Sorry__…__I__…__was that you playing? It sounded kind of different?__'_

'_Than my usual stupid cookie-cutter pop star stuff? Sorry to disappoint.__'_

What? Mitchie was so confused. She had no idea what was happening in her memories.

_- __'__I don__'__t think we__'__re doing this right.__'_

'_What? You don__'__t like going in circles?__'_

She was running now. Her head hurt. She hated this. She just wanted to get to Jason's house and get him to explain it all.

_- __'So I guess my search is over.'_

'_That depends on who you're looking for. Hi, I'm Mitchie.'_

'_I'm Shane. Are you up for a canoe ride later?'_

' _I wouldn't miss it.'_

What was up with all these half memories of Shane? Mitchie was so confused. She didn't even know about Shane until a couple of months ago. She was starting to get dizzy. But she had to focus. Jason's house was just down the street.

- _'__Mitchie, I don__'__t ever want to say goodbye to you.__'_

'_Neither do I Shane,__'__ She said, leaning over to kiss him._

'_I love you Mitchie Torres.__'_

'_I love you Shane Gray.__'_

Mitchie just managed to reach Jason's doorstep and call out before she passed out.

'Shane!'

--

'Jason!' Shane called, desperately. He had just found Mitchie unconscious on the doorstep, and there was no way that he could look after her and drive the car at the same time. 'Jason! Help! Please!'

'Shane? What happened to Michelle?!'

'I just found her like this. And I found this newspaper as well…' Shane said, picking up Mitchie and handing Jason the newspaper from her arms.

'Oh Shane. Oh no! This is bad. This is **awful**! What if she's remembered things? Is she OK?'

'Jason, just go start the car.' Jason ran ahead. Shane looked down at his wife. 'Don't worry Mitch, your going to be OK.'

--

_This is real, this is me._

_Hi, I__'__m Mitchie. I__'__m Shane._

_I__'__m exactly where I__'__m supposed to be now._

_I know it__'__s a solo - but it__'__s so low, that I can__'__t hear you__…_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me._

_Hi, I__'__m Caitlyn. Camper today, top selling music producer tomorrow__…_

_Now I__'__ve found, who I am._

_You hungry? Just a little bit__…_

_There__'__s no way to hold it in._

_I don__'__t think we__'__re doing this right. What? You don__'__t like going in circles?.._

_No more hiding who I want to be._

_Why are you staring at me like that? I don__'__t know - you look different. Good different._

_This is me._

_You__'__re the voice I hear inside my head_

_So, does your voice sound better over hear? _

_The reason that I__'__m singing._

_So you up for a canoe ride late? I wouldn__'__t miss it._

_I need to find you._

_I won the best summer of my life, thanks to you._

_I gotta find you._

_I love you Mitchie Torres. And I always will__…_

_--_

'Doctor? Is she going to be OK?'

'We're not sure. We still need to run some tests…but it's not looking good.'

--

'_Shane? Why do you have to go all the time? Why can__'__t you just stay with me?__'_

'_Believe me Mitch, I would love to. But someone needs to bring home the money.__'_

'_But I__'__m going to miss you.__'_

'_I__'__ll miss you more.__'_

'_You don__'__t even know the pain I have to go through every time you leave. What__'__s it going to be like when we have a __**family**__?__'_

'_Mitchie! I can__'__t believe you__'__re trying to make me give up the thing I love most in the world! How selfish can you be?__'_

'_Huh, well maybe you should go, considering as you love your job more than you love me.__'_

'_Yeah! Maybe I should. You__'__re just holding me back.__'_

_--_

'Any news yet Shane?'

'No.'

'Shane. Shane, what happened that night before the tour.'

'It's all my fault…'

--

_Shane,_

_It__'__s not your fault. But forget about me. Go live your own life. I was just holding you back._

_Mitchie._

--

'How is she?'

'She's doing a little better. We were just wondering if any of you would like to see her. Maybe hearing some familiar voices will get her body working.'

'Me! Please, just let me see her…'

--

'_Hello?__'_

'_Shane__'_

'_Yes Mitchie__'__ Shane smiled, __'__Missing me already?__'_

'_No__…__Shane__…__can__'__t breath.__'__ Shane__'__s smile dropped._

'_Mitchie? What? Where are you? Are you OK? Hello?__'_

--

'_You__'__re the voice I hear inside my head. The reason that I__'__m singing. I need to find you__…'_Shane sang in Mitchie's ear, letting the tears fall freely. 'I love you Mitchie Torres. And I always will.'

'…'

'Mitchie? What? Huh? Did you says something?'

'_I__…__gotta__…__find__…__you__…'_

'Doctor! Connie?! Jason! Nate?! Caitlyn! She said something! She spoke! No, she sang! She sang Jason!'

Everyone came rushing into the room.

'Mitchie?'

'Shane?' She whispered. Barely any noise came out of her mouth, but still everyone burst into tears.

'I'm hear Mitchie.'

'Shane, I love you. I'm so sorry'

'I know Mitchie. It's not your fault. I love you too.'

'And I always will.'

**A/N - did you like it? i think think the idea's sweet - and if it was written a bit better then it would...be a bit...better xD also, they would work quite well if they were in like a trailer-style film. :D random... its not over!! one more chapter!! so 10 reviews pretty please with whipped cream on top xD also - listen to new classic (acoustic) from the Another Cinderella Story movie - its really good!!**


	11. Now

**A/N- LAST CHAPTER! ','( i know right? Sad! But enjoy it anywayz - and there just _might _be a sequel (?) also thanks to Rocket Power, Ebony Collins and Ramona-257 for reviewing for the first time ) -**

'Daddy!' Little Lisa came running down the driveway as soon as she saw Shane and Mitchie walking up, holding hands and laughing.

'Hey sweetheart! How are you?' He knelt down to her eye level and reaching out his arms for a hug.

'I'm fantastic! Mommy just bought me a new dolly - hi Mitchie!'

'Hey Lisa! Don't I get a hug too?' Mitchie had reacted not-so well to Helen's pregnancy. She was heart-broken to find out that Shane had cheated on her. She had blanked him for weeks, but then she had spoken with Jason.

- _'__Mitchie - you have to talk to Shane.__'_

'_Why? He doesn__'__t love me.__'_

'_He does Mitchie! You __**have**__ to! I__'__m worried that he__'__ll use the knife again.__'_

'_The __**knife**__? Jason - WHAT HAPPENED WITH SHANE AND THE KNIFE?__'_

'_He - he - well when you were, you know, __'__Michelle__'__, he slit his wrists.__'_

'_HE WHAT?__'__ -_

After that Mitchie had to talk to Shane. She couldn't just ignore that. They had had a massive argument, with tears everywhere, and afterwards, they had been even more in love, if that was possible.

''Course!' She giggled, running up to Mitchie. Mitchie picked her up and swung her round. 'WHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' She screamed.

'Lisa! Stop bothering them and come drink your juice!' Mitchie and Shane looked up to see Helen, Jason, Nate and Caitlyn out on the front porch laughing. 'Hey guys! You made it!'

'Hey Helen! Sure we did! I wouldn't miss seeing this little kid for the world!' Shane called as they walked up to join Helen on the porch.

'Huh-hum!'

'Oh, and you guys of course.' Shane added hastily, making everyone laugh.

'Daddy! Come see my doll!' Lisa called from inside.

'Coming!' Shane smirked, 'I'd better go see her before she throws a fit.'

'Bye pop star!' Mitchie called.

'So what's up with you these days?' Helen asked.

'Well, I wanted you guys to be the first to know.'

'You - ?' Caitlyn squealed. Mitchie nodded.

'Your - !' Helen giggled. Mitchie blushed and nodded again.

Caitlyn and Helen looked at each other and screamed, 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!'

'OK? Is it just me, or is anyone else here confused too?' Jason questioned.

'I am!' Nate said, just as confused.

'Mitchie's pregnant!' Helen and Caitlyn both squealed at the same time!

'You are?!'

'Congratulations!'

'Wait - does Shane know this time?' Caitlyn said, suddenly very serious.

'This time?!' Everyone shouted. Mitchie's blush deepened.

'Yeah, ummmm…'

'Mitchie was two weeks gone before the accident.' Caitlyn explained.

'Oh Mitchie! I'm so sorry!' Helen squealed.

'It's OK. That's the past.'

'Yeah, lets talk about the present! **Does** Shane know?' Caitlyn asked again.

'Yes. He does know. We talked about it last as soon as I found out.'

'Hang on, you knew this earlier?!' Helen squeaked.

'No! I only found out last night!'

'So how long?' Nate asked.

'I'm three weeks gone.'

'Awwwwww!' Everyone said.

'Hey guys!' Shane said coming outside and kissing Mitchie on the cheek.

'**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**!' Everyone repeated. Shane laughed.

'So I'm guessing you told them?' Mitchie nodded again, laughing and kissing him in return.

'So…are you ready for the 'Connect 3 reconnected' tour?' Caitlyn asked.

'Ummmm, I haven't packed yet…' Shane said sheepishly.

'Shane! I can't do everything for you!' Mitchie giggled.

'Don't worry, you just relax and take care of 'Shaniqua' in there.' Shane smiled. 'I'll do it.'

'Hey! What makes you think it's a girl? It might just be a little Mitchell in there!' Mitchie giggled again.

'**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**!' Everyone repeated…again.

'Daddy? Will you sing me something?! Please!!' Lisa said, skipping outside.

'Sure, little Lisa!' Shane said, going inside to get his guitar, then bringing it back outside. '_Worlds are spinning round, there's no time for slowing down. So won't you take a breath, just take a breath. People change and promises are broken. Clouds can move and skies will be wide open. So don't forget…_' Shane paused mid-sentence, being almost hypnotised by Mitchie's gaze.

'To take a breath…' She finished for him.

'Daddy.'

'Yes little Lisa?'

'That's my favourite song.'

'It's mine to little Lisa.' He replied, still fixed on Mitchie.

**A/N - Did you like the story? I hope you did x) check out ma other stories...if you can be bothered xD lolz do you want a sequel? cause if you do tell me :D review please! it makes me feel special xD cyaaaaaaa xD**


	12. Sequel! Sneak Preview xD

OK, so basically, the deal is, my friend, you may know her as MiNNi3'x, but let's just call her midget, has kind of asked me to do this for her, so again, the deal is, you talk to midget, Personal Message her (fanfiction .net/~MiNNi3x -- take out the space!!) and I will send you a special sneak preview of the first chapter of the sequel to Take A Breath, which **will** be called 'Breaking All The Rules' just so you know. **Also!** If midget does manage to get her 15 recruits, then I'll put the **complete** first chapter for everyone to see! So talk to midget please! Let me just say, in4merz is GREAT! I'm signed up, and you get a bunch of free, cool, new or signed stuff!!! Here's midget's message ---

_I'm looking to recruit 15 in4merz. Basically if you love any of the following acts; Jonas Brothers, The Saturdays, Miley Cyrus, Britannia High, Little Miss Jocelyn, Sam Beeton or Same Difference, you can be one step closer to them. In4merz is a promoting team and what you do is you spread the word about your favourite act through making banners, making facebook/bebo groups, making blogs and in return, you can ge__t free signed merchandise such as T-shirts, Bags, CDs, DVDs or meet and greets and you get to be the first to get the latest info on the act. So if you are interested please make a note in your review :) Love, Helen, in4merz x_

Byeeee! Oh, plus! If you don't understand any of this, Personal Message me and I'll explain xD Thanks for your time and reading power :D


	13. Truth

_Dearest Shane, _

_I am writing this to you for one simple reason; I never truly told you what really happened that night. I never got a chance. We never speak about those times. You see, I think that you were afraid that I would break down again. I can't really remember much about the time when I got amnesia, but I do remember before._

_I overdosed, Shane, I overdosed on anti-depressants and it wasn't by accident. I lost my baby Shane. **Our **baby. And I hate myself so much. No-one was their to comfort me. No-one knew about the baby. It was only two weeks old and I killed it. I didn't mean to. But I felt so bad, that I,_

_I didn't know what to do._

_It wasn't your fault Shane. I just wanted someone to blame. Someone to blame for everything. That's why I left you the note. I hate that note. I regret ever leaving it._

_I'm so sorry. I love you. Forgive me Shane. I'm sorry for not telling you and I'm sorry for losing the baby and I'm sorry for blaming you and I'm sorry for leaving the note and I'm sorry for overdosing. If I could change the past I would. I just had to tell you._

_Your's forever and ever and ever._

_Mitchie,_

_X_

* * *

There :) This story is finally over and done with. I'm still working on the first chapter of the sequel. The whole idea is planned out and everything, but I can't seem to get it started =[ But when the sequel does come out, it will be completely different to this, with only a few ideas carried over. This chapter's dedicated to everyone who wondered what happened to Mitchie, I just had to tell y'all. I was just looking at all my Story Stats, and this is my one with most hits, alerts, favourites and reviews, which surprised me, cause it was my least favourite one. I think The Colours Of My Heart is better... Anyways, I hope that you all liked it, and tell me what you think, and wether it was what you expected! And by the way, Shane didn't know about Mitchie's miscarriage.

Cheese.

X


End file.
